Season Five
(Natasha Lyonne), Galina Reznikov (Kate Mulgrew), Alex Vause (Laura Prepon), Piper Chapman (Taylor Schilling), Suzanne Warren (Uzo Aduba), Tasha Jefferson (Danielle Brooks), Gloria Mendoza (Selenis Leyva).)]] On February 5, 2016, Netflix renewed Orange Is the New Black ''for a fifth season, which was released on '''June 9, 2017'Orange Is The New Black Season 5 release date. On June 26 2016, filming started. Note: On Friday, April 28, 2017 the first 10 episodes leaked online with a time stamp on it and the studio production card on the start of every episode. Episodes OITNB_S5_02.png|Riot FOMO|link=Riot FOMO OITNB_S5_01.png|Fuck, Marry, Frieda|link=Fuck, Marry, Frieda OITNB_S5_03.png|Pissters!|link=Pissters! OITNB_S5_04.png|Litchfield's Got Talent|link=Litchfield's Got Talent OITNB_S5_05.png|Sing It, White Effie|link=Sing It, White Effie OITNB_S5_06.png|Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally|link=Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally OITNB_S5_07.png|Full Bush, Half Snickers|link=Full Bush, Half Snickers OITNB_S5_08.png|Tied to the Tracks|link=Tied to the Tracks 501.PNG|The Tightening|link=The Tightening 502.png|The Reverse Midas Touch|link=The Reverse Midas Touch 503.png|Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling|link=Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling 504.png|Tattoo You|link=Tattoo You 505.png|Storm-y Weather|link=Storm-y Weather Teaser Official Trailer Promotional Pictures File:Fl.jpg|Pronotional still File:OITNB_S5_03.png|left|Promotional still File:OITNB_S5_04.png|left|Promotional still File:OITNB_S5_05.png|left|Promotional still File:OITNB_S5_06.png|left|Promotional still File:OITNB_S5_07.png|left|Promotional still File:OITNB_S5_08.png|left|Promotional still Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael J. Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Recurring Cast *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon *Brad William Henke as CO Desi Piscatella *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Matt Peters as CO Joel Luschek *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Rosal Colón as Ouija Aziza *Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps *Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington *Blair Brown as Judy King *James McMenamin as CO Charlie Coates *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Alan Aisenberg as CO Baxter Bayley *Evan Hall as CO B. Stratman *Emily Tarver as CO Artesian McCullough *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Francessa Curran as Helen Van Maele *Mugga as Reema Pell *Miriam Morales as Ramona "Pidge" Contrares *Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Dasany Kristal Gonzalez as Dayanara Diaz (young) *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell *Thaddeus Daniels as James P. Washington *Donshea Hopkins as Monica Hayes *Natalie Carter as Lillian Hayes *Jimmy Gary. Jr as CO Felix Rikerson Crew Writers * Jenji Kohan: episodes 1 and 4 * Jordan Harrison: episode 2 * Rebecca Angelo: episodes 3 and 10 * Lauren Schuker Blum: episodes 3 and 10 * Josh Koenigsberg: episode 4 * Tara Herrmann: episode 4 and 12 * Molly Smith Metzler: episode 5 * Lauren Morelli: episodes 6, 11 and 13 * Anthony Natoli: episode 7 * Carolina Paiz: episodes 8 and 12 * Jordan Harrison: episode 9 Directors * Andrew McCarthy: episodes 1 and 6 * Constantine Makris: episode 2 * Phil Abraham: episodes 3 and 5 * Nick Sandow: episode 4 * Uta Briesewitz: episode 7 * Michael Trim: episode 8 * Erin Feeley: episode 9 * Laura Prepon: episode 10 * Wendey Stanzler: episode 11 * Mark A. Burley: episode 12 * Jesse Peretz: episode 13 Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music This is a list of the music featured in the ending credits for each episode. *Sylvan Esso - Hey Mami ("Riot FOMO") *The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home ("Storm-y Weather") Trivia *Ten episodes of season were leaked on April 28, 2017. The episodes that leaked were: **"Riot FOMO" **"Fuck, Marry, Frieda" **"Pissters!" **"Litchfield's Got Talent" **"Sing It, White Effie" **"Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally" **"Full Bush, Half Snickers" **"Tied to the Traintracks" **"The Tightening" **"The Reverse Midas Touch" *This is the first season not to feature Sam Healy and Jane Ingalls. **Michael Harney is credited in all episodes and yet has not appeared in any episode. *Jessica Pimentel has been promoted to a series regular. References Navigation Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons